Corrupted by
by Sickai
Summary: [SORATO] Murders… mysteries. She loves him, he doesn’t exactly love her, she doesn’t know his secret… but neither does he…
1. Chapter 1

Hey people, how are ya all. Ok this fic is a bit similar to secret window, well no not really, just some parts in it. This is a Sorato, but I must say it's a real Horror, mystery, romance spine tingling twister rolled into one. It's a very confusing story so I want you to pay very close attention. I can tell you in this chapter the characters will be consisting of Matt, Sora, Mimi and T.K. (but he's only mentioned) more characters introduced in further chapters. Ok I **don't** own Digimon, I **don't **own Secret window (some parts, phrases may be similar)

* * *

I have to explain this or it will be very hard to keep things running smoothly.

**_Story mind text type/past occasions _**(when Matt or another character is describing and or talking about something but isn't actually thinking it or saying it. Can also be the text for flashbacks)

Thinking text type (When a character is thinking) 

**Writing text **(Character writing text in story)

Reading text (character is reading something in story) 

**_Personalized reading text also used in story mind text_** (character reading something in head)

Normal (if you don't know what this means then I feel really sorry for you)

* * *

Character ages (more ages follow up after characters are introduced) 

Matt: 28

Sora: 27

Taichi: 28

T.K.: 22

Ok guys well that's it for now I think I better stop jabbering and get down to work, this thing isn't gonna write itself you know.

**

* * *

**

**Corrupted by…**

* * *

Chapter one: My Story… reborn…

**_I just don't get it; they all stare, like… there's something wrong with me. Which is why I moved further away to live here in isolation… remoteness._**

**_It began five years ago… it seems like a distant memory. But really it's nothing more then a vision. A stranger hassled me about a document I wrote, giving me a time value spread across three days until he would make my world come crashing down._**

**_I refused to give him what he wanted; he kept to his word and took my family, my mother, my father. But… he spared my brother for an unfortunate reason. After setting a flame to my life, he disappeared and I never saw him again. The police searched for the murderer, the days of research became intense and I was accused of murder. But I knew he was there, I saw him with my own two eyes but now he's only a shadow in my frame._**

**_A week later the head of the F.B.I. contacted me and he commanded myself to leave town "The people don't feel safe with you hanging around here, and by law we must ask you to move out." He said. I still don't understand but I left._**

**_I began rebuilding my life; I bought a large cabin deep within the forest three kilometres out of the city. A front porch caged with a flyscreen and door. The planks lead across the floor centred on my front door. Entering. My walls, floor and roof were made from timber a small kitchen to the right and a couch to my left. Basically opposing the door, my staircase leading up to my peaceful thinking section. My computer, my books, my chair all there positioned that I may gaze down over the quarters of my home. Then the one place I rarely visit, my room._**

**_Despite the fact that I get really pissed off when I have visitors, Taichi, Sora, Mimi and, still come around to check up on me. But recently Taichi payed me a visit, I do loose my temper occasionally, but only enough that day to kick him out._**

**_I sit day and night at my computer writing novels, mainly mysteries and murder. Yes that's my job, im a writer. Though my best published, was one written three years ago. It was based on a man murdering his wife. It ended, He ginned pleasingly at the body beside his feet; the woman grasped his black bloodstained pants crying on his shoe. He kicked her back and drew an axe from his side hacking into the body; he left her with words only she could hear. Her death remained a mystery, even to himself. _**

**_This… is my life. And I only fear that it's going to get devastatingly worse… but I'll just keep telling myself… it's not my fault…_**

Beeeep! Beeeep! Beeeep!

The blonde's eye's tightened whilst sniffling under a groan. He leaned forward, tearing the sleeve of his shirt in the process. His drowned eyes scanned his room landing on a blue healer whimpering at the end of his bed "Good morning to you too Darx."

He closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck thoroughly, eye's soon reopening to meet his watch. His vision blurred taking a matter of seconds to adjust. "Yup. Overslept, but no you weren't going to wake me up were you?" he smiled rubbing his thumb against Darx' cheekbone. "Common, I'll get you some breakfast."

Matt pulled back his blankets leaving his bed in its usual state. "_Are you frightened?_" he listened carefully to the voice that sounded pretty much like his own.

He answered calmly out loud "No. Why should I be?" Matt's eyes flicked back and forth around the room hesitating if he actually wanted an answer. He approached the door unhooking his robe from the handle. His eyes brushed past the computer trotting down the stairs.

Matt stopped gazing at the front door replying to a knock "Yes?" a deep lump in his throat developed within seconds opening the door to a young bliss smile "Oh, hey. You, uh… Didn't tell me you were coming."

"I wanted to surprise you." She brushed past his shoulder kneeling to the ground "There you are! How's the little champ been?" she rubbed her fingers against Darx' ear scratching under his chin.

"How-" Matt coughed covering his mouth "How you been Sora?"

"Yeah pretty good, but I came to check up on you."

"Why?" his expression faint, mused by her statement.

"I don't know, I just heard your not feeling like yourself lately." She released Darx allowing him to slink away. "Am I right?"

"I feel the same as always." He frowned puzzled by her choice of words. "I mean, I've been head down working full on lately." He shrugged.

"That's what im afraid of Matt, you spend you're life at that computer. I read 'monster thanks to me'"

"Did you like it?" he asked quizzically.

"It was really good, but I was terrified. I couldn't sleep; I couldn't even walk around my house without sweating or hesitating to look around a corner into a dark room. How can you write something like that?"

Matt laughed snickering under his breath "It's my job, its what I do, Sora. Would you like a drink or something?" she sighed nodding as a reply to his question. "Ok, I have… coke… mountain dew or… water?"

"Water's fine." Sora threw herself back into the couch eyes caught on sight of the empty fireplace. Darx jumped up at her side lying across her lap. "Thankyou." She clamped the glass now offered by Matt slowly sipping. Matt walked past clearing his coffee table; Sora's eyes caught something reaching forward for a freshly delivered newspaper. "That's horrible!"

Matt continued scooping up empty bottles of scotch and alcohol "What's horrible?" his eyes fixed on the paper reading the subheading "Oh? Martin Greenberg, dead? Thirty-two year old Martin found down by Lucas Garden. Police suggested a murderer in the area, what he want's no one knows at this time in being. It may have been a grudge held against Martin. Police warn all residents to lock your doors and windows until the culprit is caught." Matt's heart beat faster releasing a deep sigh "I usually saw him on Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays in the morning. It's really sad."

Sora still horrified, shook her head "I don't understand why someone would do such a thing? This will just be adding to the papers piling on my desk at work." she rubbed her forehead resting her head in her hands "This is why I worry about you Matt, at least I live with someone. You are here all by yourself."

"I don't mind. It doesn't bother me, I don't feel alone when im here… I have Darx remember?" hearing his name, Darx raised his ears elevating his head "No boy. Don't worry, im just saying what great company you are to me."

"Matt. Im serious, I get really, really worried about you, and after reading your book." She mumbled rubbing her arm with her free hand "I've been a little bit…"

"What? Are you saying im mental? Are you like that fucking little brother of mine? another addition to the mass of people who think I have a problem? Another being aiming a finger at me!"

"Matt calm down!" Sora grabbed his arms holding him still "Matt it's ok… please calm down… please, I never said that." Sora almost shook trying to hold a firm stance locked in his glare.

She swallowed hard relaxing her tensed muscles after Matt sighed. "Sorry Sora…"

"Matt, please. This is really important, im not trying to say your mental just… I don't trust you here by yourself."

Matt loosened his shoulder joints, watching as Sora swallowed another mouthful of water. He finished clearing the coffee table seating beside her, resting his chin in his hand "You're right Sora, it isn't safe. But I don't mind being here alone."

"Maybe… All right I trust you. So… what book are you working on now?" she placed her glass down on the table leaning back in the pillows. "A horror? Thriller? I know it's gonna be something scary, enough to send tingles down my spine."

"Well, if it sends tingles down your spine, just stop reading it. Don't worry it isn't scary its just the old one I wrote rewritten."

"Why would you write it again?" Sora's eyes studied Matt, the blonde now smiling "Matt?" She paused holding her breath "Why would you write it again?"

Matt's eyes shifted vaguely deeply exhaling. "I don't know. I just decided to I guess. But im stuck I cant think of an ending for it, Im changing the end a bit. The other ending seemed a bit peachy, but this one will be really, really good. It will be perfect."

Sora nodded clearing her throat taking another mouthful of water. "So have you spoken to T.K. lately?"

"What?" Matt gritted his teeth and snarled. "What did you just say?" he repeated.

Sora gazed into his eyes now filled with rage, like a sudden spark just inflamed in his mind. "I didn't know. Matt, im sorry, I just thought maybe you two were getting along again."

"Me! Me get along with him? Sora, are you crazy? He reported me to the police; I lost my job and my home! he told them I murdered my family. He said it was I, who did it! It wasn't me Sora…" his words faded, his eyes locked with hers. "I know what happened. They wouldn't have had to kick me out of the city if they found the bodies to prove I was innocent."

"Matt…" Sora held back the tears forming in her eyes. She lifted her hands, gently wrapping her arms around his waist. She leaned forward resting her head against his chest "I believe you Matt." she opened her eyes gazing down at Matt's watch. "Oh crap!" she jumped back into a standing stance "Im so sorry Matt, I have to go!"

"Where do you have to be?"

She rubbed her hand across Darx' coat smiling. "Sorry, I was supposed to come and go, Mimi and I are going out tonight. She want's me to go shopping with her, yes I know how fun." Matt nodded escorting her to the door.

"I feel a bit sorry for you."

"A bit, well your nice aren't you?" she leaned forward kissing his cheek "I'll call you tonight, Mimi wants to treat all of us to dinner one night. I'll talk about it with her, when I see her." Matt waved her off standing from his front porch. She wound down her car window "Be careful Matt!"

"You too." Matt gazed down to his right stroking the animal standing by his side. "Did I get you breakfast? Im sure I did." Matt nodded his head leading his dog inside. "Where was I?" Matt threw himself onto the couch fluffing his pillows.

His eyes opening and closing, the clock on his wall ticked, the sound intensifying. Darx jumped onto the free couch beside Matt settling in a curled up position. Matt rolled onto his side his eyes growing heavy until the ticking blanked out.

_**Yeah… ok I guess your probably thinking why would my brother accuse me of murder if I know I didn't do anything. Well, I myself know why.**_

_**One year before the death of my mother and father, Matt was dating a young girl around his age. I wasn't very fond of her, but did nothing to hurt her… physically. Of corse I wasn't jealous, I had my own good friends, Sora, Taichi, Joe and Mimi. And well of corse they are still my good friends. But I never liked Amy; I insulted her until to the point where she broke up with T.K. ever since, T.K. has been against me.**_

_**My younger brother lives in the city, I know he works with Taichi, Joe and Sora as apart of the F.B.I. yeah Sora works for the F.B.I. but then again, so did I. Yes, I was fired, five years ago. The council said if they had people like me on the team, then there was no point in hunting down maniacs.**_

_**I stood by the table and threw down my fists "You can't be serious!"**_

_**"Sit down Mr. Ishida!" I did as he commanded and took my seat beside Sora. Mr. Fujiyama cleared his throat and continued "Matt you're one of the best agents we have but… you haven't been quite yourself lately and the board of officials say we have to let you go."**_

_**"You're firing me!" I remember the hostile impression he gave me, and the shocked expression on each face around the table. "You can't fire me!"**_

_**He tried to smile "We can't have you, the report your brother gave was quite convincing, im sorry."**_

_**Sora turned her head down and piled her papers together "Mr. Fujiyama" her voice stern "you can't kick Matt out, he is our group leader! Without him we're nothing!"**_

_**I felt warm inside, I wanted to grab her and squeeze her tight. But I knew that wasn't going to get me out of this mess. Mr. Fujiyama continued "I am appointing Taichi head of the team. Ishida… turn in your gun and badge… your finished here." I remove my gun from a pocket at my side, and unpinned my badge.**_

_**Taichi folded his arms and studied Mr. Fujiyama "Matt can be of great help to us… you making a grave mistake throwing him out."**_

_**He yelled into Taichi's face "I know when im making a mistake! This is for the safety of the city and the F.B.I. he is no use to us anymore!"**_

_**I left my seat avoiding all stares from the table. I felt broken, what more could I loose… nothing I had lost my family, the one person of my blood hated me, and I lost my job.**_

_**Sora chased me out grabbing my shoulder, I remember turning to face her sighing, she hugged me tight crying in my arm "What's wrong Sora?" I asked her compassionately.**_

_**"You don't disserve any of this. I don't want you to go. If you go im going, I wont let be by yourself." Yes that's a part of the explanation, why it takes her over an hour to get to work everyday.**_

_**I lifted her cheek and wiped the tears from her eyes smiling at her "Don't worry about me. Just worry about yourself."**_

_**"Your apart of me Matt, you make up a whole lot of me." I almost melted to her words. She eventually smiled back and leaned forward to kiss me. I refused to let her stay in my arms, to live by my side. But now I wish I never said no. After I let go of her hand that night I licked my lips to replenish the taste of her kiss.**_

_**Well, jobs suck. And eventually Mr. Fujiyama will realize what dreadful mistake he made.**_

* * *

"Sora!" a joyful young woman sprung forward through the door, wrapping her arms around and constricting the young girl standing in the doorway. 

"Mimi. How are you? What have you been up to lately?"

"Yeah im great. But I've been really busy lately, with work. Are you ready to go? It's seven now, I wanna get something to eat down there, im starved." Mimi opened her wallet peering through the notes "Ok good, im all set. So you ready or not Sora?"

Sora grinned. "As ready as I'll ever be." Well I suppose shopping can't be too bad… wait, what did I just say. Mimi is seriously getting into my head.

Mimi studied the young cheerful girl at the door, arching both eyebrows "What the hell are you wearing?" Sora gazed down over her choice of clothes. A pair of dull grey boots, a set of black and grey cargo pants, matching grey tank top and beanie. "All you need now girl is a jacket and we could ship you off to Antarctica, or the military in what you're wearing!"

"What's wrong with what im wearing?" Sora arched her eyebrow trailing after Mimi. Her car, a luxurious black convertible Mimi imprinted on the licence plate. Sora hurdled over the car door into the seat fastening her seatbelt.

"When we get there, im getting you a whole new outfit, and a date to match!"

"What!" Sora growled at Mimi "no, no, no, no" she laughed "I don't want a date at the moment."

Mimi shook her head starting the car reversing out the driveway "Your not still hooked on Matt are you?" Mimi turned her head to face the blushing woman. "Sora!"

"What?" she laughed through her question.

"I can't believe you. Don't you get it? he's not interested."

"I can't take no for an answer." Sora stated innocently squeezing her hands "He's the only guy im interested in."

Mimi mused. "So, did you see him again today?"

Sora smiled, forcing a reply "Yes. He hasn't been himself lately, and its really starting to worry me."

"He was a really good agent, I still don't get why they kicked him out. He was perfect and ready for every- Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Wait up, you're worried about what?" Mimi tacked the statement made by Sora seconds before.

Sora sighed "He's just not himself anymore… when I look in his eyes… I can't see him in there, like he lost a war to himself." Mimi remained silent_. I want to understand him… I really do. He's changing so much, im starting to think… he… doesn't care about anyone anymore._

* * *

Well guys thats all im gonna do for now, im gonna get back to writing and as i say, please review!. The next chap will get a bit more frightening. Ok people in your reviews tell me, will you be fine with it if i go into deep description with the whole blood and guts thing. If not tell me no, dont go into detail. Thanx alot guys hope you liked it! Oh i think blue healers are really cute, if you have seen secret window i was so pissed off when i saw the poor dog! gesh, the nerve of some people. 

I'll update as soon as i can! Bye, sleep well... if its night time.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, seems im going to start chapter two. Im not saying much only enjoy!

Chapter two: Raymond Killer

"_Do not stand up… do not get up from the couch_."

"Why the hell can't I get off the couch?" Matt rolled onto his side, disobeying the voice repeating in his head.

The time was 7:30pm, and night was but surely creeping in. Matt began pacing away from the couch but he suddenly halted standing firm. A knock signalled from the door. He frowned answering.

"Mighty fine house you got here." The moonlight reflected into the stranger's eyes. His hands tucked in his pockets, a set of black pants. He tilted forward his hat also black and brushed down his black jacket covering a white work shirt.

Matt coughed arching both eyebrows puffing up his cheeks "Umm… ok. Thanks." He stopped pressing his lips together, eyes vaguely shifting "Ok then. Goodbye."

"Wait here one minuet. I come all the way down here and you repay me by shutting this here door in my face Mr. Ishida?"

Matt swallowed hard reopening the door "How do you know my name?"

The stranger tapped his foot grinning, "Why wouldn't I know who you here is?" his accent really started to piss Matt off but held a concealed expression towards it.

"Look im really sorry… what ever your name is. I have nothing you could possibly want, im a harmless author. And you… just probably woke up on the floor and hit your head too hard." The wind brushed his torn sleeve making him shake slightly. "So… maybe if you just hop back on your pony and ride on back home" Matt smiled biting his lip after demonstrating a horse act "we could just go back to what we were both doing."

"You don't understand Mr. Ishida. I read your story and I absolutely hated your ending." He shook his head in disapproval patting down his collar.

Darx jumped down off the couch walking over to the door "Oh, there's one thing we agree on. But you see, about that, im rewriting the book. This time the ending will be absolutely… astonishing. I just need an idea to being with. Darx get back inside!" the dog beside him, whimpered away sulking back to the couch.

"Ok Mr. Ishida, I'll make you a deal. You have five days to write that there ending. If I read it and I like it, consider yourself free to go. If by some chance you do not complete the ending, then you may as well damn yourself to hell." The figure tilted his hat further forward chuckling "the quicker you get it done, the less suffering I'll put you through. While you're at it, consider my ending." He held a paper in his hand torn and damaged, which Matt displeasingly accepted. "You see this here one?" He turned up his nose "fix it."

The wind whistled again as the night grew more intense. Matt closed his door the paper held firmly in his grasp.

Matt watched from the window as the stranger strolled out his driveway. The room had been as trashed and littered as before, nothing had changed. He approached his bin dragging his feet along the floor "_Take it to the police. Burn it. Throw it out now, before you drag yourself into this game. He want's you to play you know? He's slowly moving forward, but you wont realize that until you loose more and more against him_."

"I wont loose anything against anyone." He gazed aimlessly into the bin his fingers loosening on the paper.

"_Is it right? Or does he just want you to throw it out? Maybe he knows what you're going to?_" Matt gritted his teeth turning to face his kitchen table where he would occasionally sit down to eat a hopefully cooked meal. He slammed down the text pulling into a chair.

The paper blew a little, but held down by his hand. On the cover the title 'Corrupted by…' under in bold print 'Raymond Killer' his heart beat faster the word plagiarism dripping through his ear like a leaking tap. Each word sounded identical to his. The paper brushing past his eyes under his finger, he skimmed each paragraph faintly "He copied my story! That Son of a bitch! He-" Matt's voice died turning to the last page, it wasn't perfect at all but it was the exact material Matt was looking for. His finger trailed the words "As below, the woman squirmed in agony. She was the one to cause him such pain. He decided to kill her. The woman he loved dearly as she did a flower patch that grew in her garden right by her back door. His home his life his family, lost to this woman. He hid her body below his feet, where the house hid her in its bitter darkness. For weeks they searched but no proof of her death, even to himself her existence was only a scratch to the world and now only a faint scar in his mind." Matt breathed easily lowering his head into his hands.

Darx lowered his head studying the blonde walking through the room with the paper in his hand. He threw down the paper on the coffee table and rolled onto his side "Back to what I should be doing… wake me up in an hour Darx."

* * *

"What about this?" Mimi screamed, "It's so cute, and it's your colour!" Mimi held the outfit over Sora placing the garments in her hands piled on a selection of other clothes. 

Sora rolled her eyes "Every colour is my colour according to you Mimi, and aren't we supposed to be getting you clothes?"

"Of corse not silly, you would never have come shopping with me if I said we are going for you." Mimi handed another selection of clothes to Sora. "Gee." Mimi panted wiping her forehead "this is hard work for one girl. All these pretty colours make my head spinney."

Sora reached over the clothes to study the watch on her wrist "Oh! Mimi, I forgot, I have work tonight so do you want to get something to eat now?" Mimi screamed cheerfully dragging Sora along.

Sora lined up in a McDonalds line next to order. Mimi jumped forward, mouth dropped in awe "You aren't serious Sora! This greasy food place only sells processed chicken fat, and cows liver!" Mimi held her hands over her mouth "And their nuggets are just pulverised chickens, head and all!"

"They taste damn good then." Sora announced blithely. She stepped forward grinning. "Ok, can I have… a McChicken burger, medium fries, medium coke and a McFlurry?"

"Yeah, will that be all?" the server asked. Sora responded with a reasonable nod handing an appropriate amount of cash to the man, turning to face Mimi.

"Ewe! You're about to eat a processed chicken! And french-fries that have been bathed in oil. And coke! You didn't even get diet coke! Just coke!" Sora groaned picking up her tray with her food neatly presented taking a handful of french-fries. "That's going straight to your thighs!"

Sora sat down, Mimi sitting opposite her. Sora unwrapped her McChicken, Mimi bickering about crap in both ears; she wiped her mouth and held out her hand "Ok Mimi! Calm down, its not going to _your_ thighs is it?" Sora smiled to Mimi's absolute silence "That's right so shutup."

"Eating fatty foods is a sign of depression."

"Im not depressed." Sora responded casually and opened her mouth taking another bite of her meal "Im eating cause I know when I get to work, im gonna be stuffed busy and as usual Tai will be sitting on his fat ass eating, so im evening the scores a little."

"Tai? Oh how is that cute hottie?"

"Does a pain in the arse satisfy you?" Sora finished off her meal wiping her hands on a napkin "Well, what do you wanna do?"

Mimi cringed at the empty wrapper over Sora's half of the table "Well… it's eight and I really think you could do with a new wardrobe! Which is why im getting you an outfit before you go to work. Cause those clothes look sort of boyish."

"Are you calling me a guy!" she screamed now standing.

Mimi shook her hands covering her ears "Ok, ok! You're not. You are a very pretty girl, you just don't show it." _Oh plan of the century_! "You want Matt to like you right?"

"Mimi, don't play this shit with me, im seriously not in the mood." Sora grumbled.

Mimi pouted, frowning "Well, if you let me get to what im absolutely great at, I can make you one hot date even Matt will fall for!"

Sora sighed raising her eyes to the roof "I'll do it for you, it can be your type of fun, and I will stay however you make me, clown, joker, hot date whatever! For one day and then im back to me and how I am."

"Im about to turn Sora into a princess!" Mimi clapped her hands together jointing her fingers "Sora a princess, Matt a prince. It's so beautiful…" her voice trailed off with a deep sigh.

She grabbed Sora's wrist dragging her into a beautician. "You can't expect me to sit with all these low life people?" Sora whispered and tried digging her heals into the ground only forced harder through the door by Mimi.

"Ah Mimi!" the man at the register screamed "And who is this?"

"Oh this is Sora. She needs the special treatment. Big time." Mimi signed a paper smiling at Sora "Don't worry Sor, this will be so much fun!"

"What are they going to do to me?" Sora asked. She almost sounded like she was going to cry.

The man responded in place of Mimi, "Make you absolutely gorgeous! My dear." He laughed pushing the young woman into a seat. "Now all you have to do is relax, and go with the flow."

_If there is someone up there that loves me they would strike this guy with a thunderbolt_! Sora smiled, "Yeah sure whatever."

* * *

Matt suddenly shot up. He had miraculously moved from the couch to his bed. All lights were dead and everything was completely silent. He leaned forward rubbing his eyes, _8:00pm?_ "Darx? Here boy." He whistled only replied with a deadly silence he whistled again calling for his dog. "Darx? I asked you to wake me up boy, but you didn't did you?" 

He sighed and stepped out from his bed "_He's been. I warned you, but you didn't listen. Do you ever listen? No. You don't_." Matt ignored it. His breaths became shaky slipping into his dressing gown.

"Darx? Where are you boy?" he tunefully whistled softly sighing as he left the room. It was darker now, and he had a clear view of the house. It was empty. He called once more for his dog walking down the stairs cautiously.

"_You're paranoid. Can't you tell?_" he swallowed hard turning left then right.

In the corner of his eye he could see his fireplace, lit. "I didn't turn that on." In front lying across the coffee table, a chainsaw with blood covering the razors. His heart almost completely stopped noticing the front door was wide open.

He approached warily gazing into the fireplace. In it's centre he found the head of his dog burning in the flames furry. His leg was close by and his tail on the floor beside the coffee table. "Help!" he bellowed louder "You prick! I'll kill you!"

He dropped to his knees, he couldn't bare look at the dog again only shook behind the couch reaching nearby for the phone.

* * *

What could happen next? Who could Matt call? What about Darx? What about Sora? What about my poor wrists! Oh well please review and tell me what you think! Hope you liked it! Oh that was soo short sorry i promise the next chap will be three times that. Thankyou! 


End file.
